The Administrative and Educational Core plays the key role of organizing, managing and integrating all the activities of our highly interactive research group. The aims of Core A (below) are designed to effectively administer the planning, data and reagent sharing, education, consultation and administrative functions of our program, and they reflect the commitment of the 3 Principal Investigators to their continued scientific development as well as that of the program as a whole. The 3 Aims (functions) of Core A are: 1) To enhance the scientific exchange, collaboration and communication among all the co-investigators and their respective scientific personnel across the 5 labs of the program (1 at BWH and 2 at MGH), including inter-institutional personnel and reagent exchanges, assisting with joint publications, regular exchange of all publications emanating from the labs, and internal sharing of mentoring responsibilities. 2) To contribute to the continuing education of the Program's members and the Boston scientific community at large about new developments in basic and applied biology related to neurodegeneration, via our highly successful seminar series (5-6/year) and our Scientific Advisory Panel. 3) To efficiently manage the Program's business activities, including regular income/expense reports, preparation of progress reports each year, organization of this competitive renewal application, and communications with the NIA. The Administrative Coordinator, under the guidance of the Program Director, functions as the point person for all the business and administrative tasks related to the above 3 aims, including the following specific responsibilities: coordination of the regular meetings of the Working Group and the in-person annual SAP meeting here and occasional telephonic meetings of the Scientific Advisory Panel, including preparation of meeting materials and any travel-related issues for personnel; organizing, scheduling and publicizing our annual seminar series and handling all speaker-related logistics, including scheduling meetings with program scientists, coordinating speaker travel, processing reimbursements, etc.; assisting with distribution of publications arising from the Program among our personnel as well as dealing with shipments or licensing issues related to the resources and reagents generated by the program; managing all processes related to the timely submission of reports, renewal applications or any other communications with the NIA. In short, the Administrative Coordinator ensures the smooth and timely functioning of all non-scientific aspects of the Program Project on a daily basis and is an indispensable part of the Core.